New York to California
by Juliaa Mariee
Summary: Short, sappy one-shot. Mondler.


_Under the TV lights you fell asleep again_

_Don't know I'm writing this song about you_

_There's a picture of a Hollywood sign reflecting off your skin_

_I don't wanna live another day without you_

Monica lay on the inside of the couch next to Chandler. Her left arm strewn across his chest, legs tangled into his and her head nuzzled into his neck, the vague sound of the TV in the background. Chandler lay next to her, unable to sleep. Lately when he couldn't seem to fall asleep, he would just quietly talk to her. He expected no response, but he found it soothing.

"I don't wanna live another day without you, Mon. You're mine forever," he whispered to her, and then lightly kissed her hair.

_You woke up and said baby I had one of those dreams again_

_The rain came down and I lost you in the wind_

_You said something about don't leave before you fell back sleep_

_Before I could sing my song back to you_

Monica jolted upright, panting. A slight layer of sweat coated her body.

"Mon, what's wrong?" Chandler said, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Baby, I had one of those dreams again," she managed to choke out through tears, "I lost you and I couldn't find you. Chandler, you were gone and I-I-I-" Chandler cut her off by pulling her into his arms, "Shhh, Mon it's okay I'm here. I'm right here," he whispered, rocking her back and forth, trying to get her to calm down.

He lay her back down onto the couch and stood up to get her a glass of water. She grabbed his hand and whispered, "Don't go."

"I'm just going to get you something to drink, I'll be right back, I promise."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Now with her peace of mind that he would be back, she drifted back to sleep.

_But you could find yourself lost out in this world_

_And I'd find a way to get back to your side_

_No mountain's too high, no stone is too small_

_I'll build a bridge through the fire_

_For you I would crawl from New York to California_

The next morning Monica woke up in Chandler's embrace, on the couch. She stretched and yawned something Chandler guessed was "Good morning".

"Morning sleepyhead," he said with a grin on his face.

She returned the grin, but then it slowly faded when she said, "I feel like I got hit by a bus."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"I hate having those dreams, Chandler. They're so scary."

"I hate watching you that upset. Mon it kills me. But hey, you don't have to worry about losing me. I'm staying right here," he said, reaching out for her hands.

"And if some God-awful thing happens," he said "I'd find a way to get back to your side. No mountain's too high for me. Hell, I'd build a bridge through fire. For you," he said pointing to her, "I'd crawl from New York to California, just to be with you."

Her eyes glazed over with tears, she whispers, "Baby I love you, so much."

"I know Mon," he replies, pulling her into a tight hug, "I love you too, so much."

_I can hear you softly breathe, oh what you do to me_

_Baby I could climb down into your dreams_

_I'll build a ladder down through the clouds_

_Where the storm is raging now_

_I don't wanna sing another song without you_

They stay there, feeling content in each other's embrace. Chandler listens to her rhythmic breathing and it almost puts him in a trance.

"Oh God, what you do to me, Mon," he whispers into her hair, "I don't think you'll ever know."

"I think I have an idea," she replies.

Chandler slowly lays back onto the couch, with Monica still wrapped up in his arms, her head on his chest. His breathing slowly lulls her into a light sleep. Chandler looks down at her face and spots a grin.

"No more bad dreams for you," he whispers into her ear.

She slowly shakes her head in response and sighs. "All thanks to you," she says, her voice barely audible.

"Get some rest sweetie," he says, "you need it." And at that, she wasn't going to fight the urge to sleep anymore. She slowly closes her eyes and drifts off into sleep.

_If you find yourself lost out in this world_

_Then I'll find a way to get back to your side_

_No mountain's too high, no stone is too small_

_I'll build a bridge through the fire_

_For you I would crawl from New York to California_

_Singing_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Oh, it's not too far_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Oh, to where you are_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Oh, it's not too far_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_'Cause you could find yourself lost out in this world_

_And I would find a way to get back to your side_

_If you found yourself lost out in this world_

_Then I'd find a way to get back to your side_

_No mountain's too high, no stone is too small_

_I'll build a bridge through the fire_

_For you I would crawl from New York to California_

_To California, to California_

"I'd find a way to get back to your side. No mountain's too high for me. Hell, I'd build a bridge through fire. For you, I'd crawl from New York to California, just to be with you," he whispers into her hair, "Any day of the week, babe. Any day."

Chandler then slowly drifted off into sleep as well, dreaming about his Monica. _His _Monica. Forever his. Always his.

**A/N:** Oh Gosh, I just love that song! I would recommend checking it out; it's called New York to California by Mat Kearney. Such a fantastic song. I heard it and thought of Mondler, and thus this fic was born. I'm sorry if it sucks, I wrote this at midnight because I didn't want to forget the idea. So leave me a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
